All the Fun Memories
by BabyTooth3
Summary: Tooth is a highschool girl with an obsession for teeth and a group of what you might call strange friends. During the middle of the year her world is flipped upside down when Jack, a mysterious trickster, joins the school. She is struggling to find out if he likes her the way she likes him.
1. New Kid

**Hey Guys! (^∀^) Just wanted to say that this is my first story so it might look a little short and stuff but ill try to do better next time! I need all the help i can get so please leave comments! I don't care if you do constructive criticism, it helps alot. :) Hope you guys enjoy this story !**

**In this chapter i didn't but bunny in many for reasons so i made him get his own car since in the movie he doesn't like riding in the sleigh anyways! Yea, i know im a lazy but. By the way i have no idea if this is where the author's note goes but since this is my first story i have no idea where/how to put it :/ if you know please tell me! Enjoy!(^_-)**

**DISCLAIMER: this story is not mine and based off of the dream works movie rise of the gaurdians. **

**All the fun memories**

I woke up with a jolt to the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned and covered my head with a pillow. _Nooooo! Clock leave me alone I don't want to wake up!_ Suddenly I realized how long the clock was going off. The clock was supposed to wake me up soooo….. Oh crap!

I rocketed out of bed but since I was tangled in blankets I tripped and fell. I rushed to the closet and picket out a bright outfit and put it on. Slipping on my turquoise and green flats I went to the mirror. My amethyst eyes looked back at me frowning with concentration as I applied a little bit of pink eye shadow and brushed through my rats nest of hair. As soon as my hair was restored to the wavy brown hair and multi colored streaks I smiled and ran down stairs almost hovering off the ground with my speed.

_Wow, _I thought _I had really overdone it with the studying last night. _I had a history test tomorrow and had freaked out because I had to cram it in at the last night. _Wow tooth, did you really have to watch that dentist show last night? _I thought a while as I waited for the toaster to finish with my toast and smiled and answered myself _Yes, yes I did. _As soon as the toast popped out I grabbed it and ran towards the door. Shrugging on my Green and pink jacket I double checked my backpack to make sure I was ready. Wait..._Where was my encyclopedia of teeth?! _I frankly searched through the contents of my bag when I suddenly remembered I had given it to Baby Tooth to read last night.

Baby tooth was only 9 years old and believe it or not had crazier eyes than me. One was amethyst like mine but the other was a cool, crisp blue. She looked just liked me and shared the same obsession with teeth. I loved watching her giggle although it sounded more like a high pitch squeak to me. As I walked into her room I walked past her white desk with multicolored splotches of paint splattered all over the surface. I smiled as the memory came to mind.

_Baby Tooth had been six and was really siked about redoing her room. We waited near the door on a plush Indian couch looking out the window. She was nearly bursting with excitement. She squealed with joy and squeezed my hand to the point where it was going to burst when she saw the delivery man pull up. "Hey cut it out!" I said suddenly and as she released my hand I rubbed it as it slowly faded back to its bronzed color. "HE'S HERE HE'S HERE!" She screamed and flew off the couch and off the door. Sighing I trudged after her, my limbs sore from waiting for hours. When I came out I saw her buzzing around the mail man pestering him with questions like: "Where are you from? Are you a mail man? Do you like my new desk? Why did it take you so long to get here?" The mail man looks at me, confusion in his eyes. I giggled and said "Alright baby let the poor guy go and let's get this upstairs." She squeaked with glee and started to pick up the corner of the box next other. A few hours later we were lying on her bead panting. We DEFINITELY misjudged the weight of this box. When we regained our breath Baby Tooth chirped "So we gonna crack this open or what?" "Yup!" I said leaping up from the bead and grabbing the scissors. After we saw the pale white surface of the desk coming out we frowned, but an idea sparked in my mind. Later we were having a paint war with every color you could imagine resulting in the splattered desk._

Shaking my head I realized I had been standing there, looking out the window for five minutes now. It's like I had been a trance, like something had just clicked. _Whatever. _I said to myself shaking off the thought I pushed away the curtains surrounding her draped bead. I didn't have time to daydream, North was going to be here soon. Moving the covers off her usual sleeping spot and grabbed the heavy book. Hearing a honk outside I groaned. _Now I was going to get myself AND my friends late. Gosh I had never been late before. Crud! That meant a tardy slip. And if I got 10 of those then I got a detention!_ A shiver went down my spine. If I got a detention it would mean I would have to spend a whole afternoon getting teased by the people who hate me most. God that would be horrible.

Rushing down stairs I grabbed my phone from the charger, the tooth charm tinkling lightly. I pocketed the phone and stuffed the book in my bag and went outside. North was waiting in the front seat with Sandy in the back. Ever since Bunny had gotten his own car he wanted to drive on its own. Tooth frowned at the thought. She always had liked his company and missed his Aussie accent. Tooth opened the back door of North's cherry red truck and hopped in buckling seatbelt. She turned to sandy and gave a thumbs up he returned the gesture grinning. We had always enjoyed North's rides. He would make them like a roller coaster ride and loved the thrills. He would always keep us safe thought and I we were near children he even went to the actual speed level. He loved children. He loved how they always gazed up in awe at him as if was a giant. "Tooth, why you no riding in front seat. It is open, no?" he said in a thick Russian accent. "I'm ok, having a uneasy morning that's all" I replied. I wasn't entirely lying. I mean I did feel a little weird but I just didn't want to sit in the front seat while North was driving. That was a whole different road I didn't want to go down.

As we pulled into Burgess High School I felt a pleasant feeling in my stomach, like I was waiting for something to happen. Maybe that's what North was always talking about when he said'_ can feel it. In my belly!' _I giggled at the thought. North had always been strange, but then again, we weren't the most normal people either. We hopped out of the car and walked towards Bunnymund who was waiting outside the school doors. He joined our group as we had gotten into the topic of Christmas presents. It was late November and Christmas was just around the corner and everyone was wondering what their present from North would be. North always was fond for Christmas and always gave the most extravagant gifts. Sometimes he would overdo it though. Like last year, he gave us all little go carts, constructed by him, out of wood. We used them at a couple of get together, acting like kids and having races down the streets, but after a while we just gave them to charity. North didn't mind, if anything he was happy that his lovely creations were going to be given to the wonderful kids.

"So," North said a hint of curiosity and excitement in his voice, "What you all want for Christmas eh?" "North," I said "You've got to follow the rules remember. We guess what each other wants or else they'll know what we're giving them and it won't be a surprise." Sandy gave a warm smile to this; he knew Tooth would always follow the rules. "Oh." North said scratching the back of his head as he hid a frown of disappointed. I giggled; North always loved to get a head start on everyone but always got the best presents.

W said our good byes and headed towards our lockers and with a click I opened mine. There were teeth magnets decorating my locker with a green and pink locker wallpaper. I breathed in the smell of spring flowers. Smiling I placed my books in and grabbed the ones for my first subject. And as the bell rang I slammed my locker shut and ran towards class. _Crap! I almost forgot how late I woke up! Thank goodness for North's driving. _As I opened my door and took my seat in-between Nightlight and Hiccup. They were both my friends but we never got in trouble because all of us were good students. I smiled at them as I took out my history notes and started scribbling down what Mrs. Flora had written on the board. We were going to write a 5 page group essay on the chapter we have learning this chapter and that it might take some extra work. _Perfect! _I thought pulling out my laptop_ Hiccup, Nightlight, and I can be in a group! _I smiled and asked the two and soon enough we were typing away on my laptop. When the bell rang I gathered up my things not noticing the new boy who had been sitting the back the whole time.

As I hurried off to arts class I ran into Astrid, Rapunzel, and Merida and decided to talk to them since I had some time till class started. "Hey guys!" I chirped walking up to their group. "Hey Tooth!" said Rapunzel smiling, her green eyes twinkling. "Aye Tooth how are you doing?" **(Sorry can't write in Scottish accents D: ) **Merida said while Astrid just nodded clearly lost in thought. "So have you seen the new guy?" said Rapunzel clearly excited over the subject. "Um, no I haven't really haven't noticed anyone new." I said cocking my head slightly to the right in confusion. "It's ard to miss em'," Sail Merida with a smug grin "With tha white mop on is ead' an all." Astrid seemed to have gotten back from her little vacation in her mind because she butted into the conversion in annoyed tone "He seems all quiet and nice and stuff but try to avoid him, I've seen him get into fights more than once on today alone." Then she scowled and Merida cut in "Aye, he played a nasty prank on Guy when he asked him about his hair." She shook her head in disapprove "Tha boy has a temper ai sure o it." We all jumped at the bell signaling the beginning of class and I quickly said my goodbyes to my friends and ran into class in the nick of time.

I slipped into my seat in the middle of the class, near the end of the row. I jumped as a joking voice suddenly asked me 'Can I sit here?" I looked up in surprise as a certain snow hair boy was gesturing to the seat next to me. Stammering I relied "S-sure." As he slumped down into the seat I noticed what he was wearing, a simple blue sweatshirt, jeans, and white converse. As he looked back to me I realized that I had been staring at him. It only took a second of looking into his piercing blue eyes for me to whip my head back to look at my paper, a furious blush spreading across my face. He was kinda cute. I mentally smacked myself in the face. _Seriously?! _I thought to myself, _You just met the boy for goodness sakes! _

As the class went on with Mrs. Lachesis rambling on about equations and what not. I jumped in my seat when a paper ball landed on my desk. When I looked in the direction it came from I met the eyes of the mysterious white-headed boy. I thought maybe it had accidentally landed on my desk or he wanted me to pass it to someone else but when I looked back at him and he made a gesture for me to open the crumpled ball of paper. I had never passed notes before but had seen what had happened to the people who got caught. They got detention. Shuddering at the thought I carefully unwound the ball and read the scrawled hand writing. _Are her classes always this boring? _Perplexed at the thought that he was talking to me I wrote below in my bubbly handwriting _Yea, pretty much_ and threw it at him, it landing at the center of his desk. After doing my mental victory dance for my awesome throw I directed my attention back to the math worksheet so I wouldn't look weird just sitting there and staring at the gorgeous boy. Damn it! There's that obnoxious word again! WHY AM I SO ATTRACTED TO HIM!

I was knocked out of my little tantrum by the little ball of paper hitting my head. Jack muttered a barely audible sorry as I started to open the paper. _Oh. I just moved to this school. My names Jack, what's yours?_ I stared in disbelief. Why did he, the gorg-I mean interesting trickster, want to know my name? I shrugged; he was new here so maybe he just wanted to make some friends. _This is going to sound weird, _I wrote homing I wouldn't regret this_ but my name is Tooth. _There I said it. _What is done is done _I thought to myself as I prepared the piece of paper for it's return flight.


	2. Passing Notes

**Hey! sorry I haven't updated recently. Had my first writers block at only the second chapter! geese! and i didn't help that i have exams starting next Tuesday so wont be able to update in a week or so. sorry ****(¬****д****¬) just wanted to thank every one for their reviews and corrections! they really help! Special shout out to ****Mind-Creator**** for being one of the firtst people to review! Hope you like this! Kisses!****（＾****3****＾）╯ ****(****_-)- **

**Passing Notes**

Jack doodled little snowflakes on the side of his math work sheet, each one different from the other. Later in the day he had walked into math class not expecting anything interesting. That's when a bright splash of color caught his eye and he turned to find the most peculiar girl he had ever seen. She had amethyst eyes that seemed to shimmer with happiness as she giggled at one of her friend's jokes. Her hair was a wavy brown with rainbow streak which made her stand out (other than the fact that she was wearing the brightest cloths he had ever seen). Without even thinking he walked up to the desk beside her and asked her if he could sit next to her. "S-sure." She stammered and I frowned wondering if she had heard what I had done before and was maybe scared of me.

_Damn it Jack, you didn't even know her for five minutes and you already screwed this up! _As the class wore on he couldn't stop himself from throwing an occasional glance at the colorful girl. When she got confused at problem she would cock her head to the right and bite her lip which he found amusing. _Snap out of it Jack! _The sane part of his mind said _you've been staring at her for five minutes now she's going to think you're a creep! _He quickly snapped his head back to his paper a blush lingering on his face. He hated it when he did that, it was so obvious on his pale skin. Out of the corner of his mind he saw her staring at him, a questioning expression painted on her face. _Great she noticed_ he thought as he internally groaned. Why was suddenly so into this girl out of the sudden?

Trying to make up for the awkward moment Jack took a sheet of paper and quietly ripped a corner off. Trying his best to look casual he wrote her asking if the classes were always this boring. It might be something a normal, sane, newbie might ask so he crumpled it into a ball. Carefully tossing the ball of paper on to her desk. She saw her shudder and frowned. _God this girl really hates me._ When she looked at me I signaled for her to open the note but she looked shocked. Not wanting to get in trouble I continued doing algebra. When the crumpled paper landed back on my desk I hesitated. I really just wanted to snatch it up and soak up everything she had said to me, but again, that would be uber weird. **(Ha-ha don't know where uber came from :/ whatever) **So instead of attacking the paper I timidly picked it up and opened the crinkled paper. She had answered a simple reply, to a simple message. I decided that if I didn't make the first move she wasn't going to talk so summing up my courage, I asked her for her name and telling her that mine was Jack

I didn't tell her my last name; she would probably laugh at me. I didn't know why I was so intent on getting to know her, I didn't tend to care about anything, or anyone for that matter. Except for… no I was not going down that road. I couldn't break down, I couldn't remember. As the paper ball again landed on my desk I opened it 'This may sound weird, but my name is Tooth' I smiled, Tooth, what an interesting name for an interesting girl. I looked over at her by she was staring at her worksheet like it was the most important thing in the world, a blush on her bronze skin. She was embarrassed, she thought the trickster Jack was going to laugh at her. Well she was wrong.

Jack laid the paper down and scribbled 'Its ok, my last name is Frost. You know, like the old legend. I get teased for that a lot.' Then he carefully crumpled it back into a ball and threw it over. Hopefully this would work.

Tooth glanced up at the ball at her desk again but she noticed Mrs. Lachesis coming over to check that everyone had done the algebra packets so I stuffed the paper ball into my backpack and scribbled down a couple of possibly wrong answers. _Ugh what's wrong with me! I just see a random cute guy and just fall head over heels for him!_ I shake it off and put on a look of deep concentration as Mrs. Lachesis comes past me. If this keeps up my grades are going to pay. And so am I.

As soon as the bell rings I put my paper in my binder and stuff it into the backpack. I rushed out of the room and sighed. I had my favorite class next, art. There I didn't have to study for any important tests or worry about any boys, I could just express myself white doing what I love. It was my personal little break from life.

I breathed in the smells of clay and fresh paint. I walked up to my seat and grinned at the sight of a fresh, clean canvas and a paint pallet full of just about every color. "Hi tooth!" a musical voice greeted me. I turned to the seat next to me where Rapunzel was sitting next to me in a purple high-low dress with a leather jacket, and flip flops, a wreath of flowers crowning her long braid. "Hey!" I chirped back. We jumped as the sound of a chisel hitting stone was heard. Ever since Mr. Pygmalion had a dream he has worked nonstop every day on thousands of mini sculptures of a beautiful woman. He never told us why though. In fact he never spoke unless necessary. Every day we would come in to the sound of his hammering and would read the instructions on the board to know what our assignments were.

Today we were to sketch and paint our favorite animals in their natural habitat. I started to sketch the body of my humming bird when I started to get goose bumps. I shrugged it off and continued to draw when Jack sat next to me and looked up at the board. So we shared this class too. There goes my Hakuna Matata **(ha-ha loin king :3 yea just felt like putting that there)**. As he started to sketch I returned to my own grumpily. My mood started to lighten up the more time wore on though. It was silent like always so I almost didn't notice his presence except for how cold it was around him. _Geese! Does he take baths in ice or something?! _I thought as I reached into my backpack for my light blue denim crop jacket and put it on. As I picked my pencil back on I noticed him staring at me, a sad expression on his face. As I looked back at him I couldn't help but feel bad for him and want to help him so I gave him a warm smile. I don't know if I am hallucinating or is his face turning…. Blue? He smiled back and that's when I saw them.

His teeth. _Oh his teeth!_ They were as white as freshly fallen snow and were just perfect! I must have been staring for a while because he nervously laughed "Um is something in my teeth or something?" "Uh n-no it's just t-that, um" I couldn't tell him right? My little obsession for teeth was only something my friends knew. Well that I actually told them, most people found out anyways though. "I-um just wanted to tell you that you have um, great." I said as I felt my face get hot. _What did I just do?!_ "Thanks, I guess." He said turning back to his sketch of a penguin. OhcrudOhcrudOhcrud! I turned back to my sketch as I finished the wings and move to my flower.

There was a soft thud on my desk. I looked at my desk. A crumpled ball with a little crinkled sun drawn it was sitting on my desk. First jack, now Rapunzel, these people are going to get me into deep shit I swear! I figured it was ok to open it since Mr. Pygmalion never paid attention anyways. As it crinkled I saw neat cursive handwriting written in Rapunzel's favorite purple pen. 'Was that a little flirting I saw? Tell me you're not going for jack, are you?' it said. A blush creeped onto my face. Was I? I knew I was attracted to him but did I like him? I pondered this for a moment and wrote back in my magenta felt pen in my bubbly handwriting 'No, he's just new and I thought he needed a friend. I was just embarrassed because I really liked his teeth and was like staring at them and stuff. That's all.' I quickly crumpled the note and tossed it onto Rapunzel's work station.

While I waited for a reply, I started painting my picture. I took a small brush and did little feather-like stokes on the little bird. Switching colors I used pinks, greens, blues, purples, and yellows. The familiar little ball of paper landed on my desk again I out down my brush to open it. 'If you say so!' it read and what I saw after that I blushed so much I swear my face was red. She had drawn a little heart with a T + J = heart on it. Crumpling up the paper I threw her an angry look and stuffed in my back pack. There was no way she was getting this back; it was going straight to the trash. Trying to calm myself down I resumed my work. I grabbed a thin brush and dabbed on some pink. I drew little eye lashes on the humming bird and rinsed it. The bird reminded me of Baby Tooth, her little face glowing with happiness. I picked up the brush again, mixing an amethyst color on my palate. I painted an eye that color and the other one blue to match Baby's.

When the bell rang I quickly grabbed my picture and set it onto the drying rack, grabbed my things and went out with Rapunzel. Putting our stuff back we started to head to lunch. "So," said Rapunzel musingly. "Oh crud" I said, knowing where this conversation was going. "How was Jack?" she said trying to hold back a smile. "Nice and shy like any new kid." I said annoyed. "Well I did see blushes going around so something must have been up." She said prodding me. "Ugh Rapunzel, I already told you, I was embarrassed about the whole teeth thing and that's all." As we approached the lunch room she whispered to me "I know when someone has a crush and Jack was looking a little suspicious to me." And with that she skipped off to the lunch line and left me dead in my tracks. Did she just suggest Jack liked me? No, he was just trying to make friends. Right? She shook the idea off and joined Rapunzel in the line. She was smirking like an idiot and sarcastically said "Mhm just the teeth thing, right?" "Yup." I said trying not to blush. _WHY is she doing this to me?! _I thought with a groan. "

"'Ey!" said Merida walking up to us. Thank goodness! "Hey Merida!" I said probably smiling like it was nobody's business. "Um, what's wrong with yu'?" she said eying me skeptically "Yu' look lyke yur' drunk. Stop smiling lyke that!" she said sarcastically. 'Ha-ha. Very funny." I said rolling my eyes as I picked up a tray. Astrid came up behind us saying hi and grabbing a tray. I eyed the menu for today "Breaded chicken sandwich, cheese pizza, mini corn dogs, and chili." I said grimacing. "All o' which ar' probably not real." Said Merida. "Sounds good to me." Astrid said picking up a bowl of chili and a sandwich. "Eww," Rapunzel said crinkling her nose "How do you eat this stuff Astrid." Astrid shrugged and picked up a carton of milk. Hesitantly I grabbed a piece of pizza, some fruit, and water and Rapunzel got the same. Merida went for the chili and water. We all walked out of the lunch room and to our normal table on the patio.

We were later joined by Bunny, Sandy, North, and Hiccup. We had a pretty big group and were very close to each other. We started talking about classes but eventually North found a way to change the subject to Christmas and we talked about who's house we were going to have a little Christmas party at. It was always a rotation so North looked at his list "Um… Looks like Tooth will be hosting party." He said beaming. He always got existed about Christmas and as soon as the conversation started he made sure to talk about it all lunch. While North was in an in-depth conversation about the decorating a flash of white caught my eye. I looked around to see where it was until I spotted Jack sitting alone under a tree. Just the sight of it pained me, he had no friends. "Hey guys." I said in the middle about North conversation about how-to-string-stringers-or-something-like-that. "Why don't we sit with Jack," I said pointing my finger towards the snowy haired boy "he's new and doesn't have any friends so it could be nice of us." "Um I don't think that's such a good idea," said Bunny glaring at the boy. "I met em' once today and he was downright dreadful." He said scowling. "Awww, come on Bun!" I said giving him puppy eyes "I'm sure he didn't mean it." Rapunzel was already gathering her things on her tray to move and Bunny sighed "Oh alright!" He said rolling his eyes. I did an internal victory dance as we got ready to move.

When we got close to jack he heard our footsteps but didn't even look up saying "Whoever it is I didn't take your lunch money so go away." "Oh well, we tried." Said Bunny turning around but I grabbed his ear pulling him back with his little complaints. "Jack," I said smiling "I'm Tooth; you're in my Math class remember?" He looked up his face blue again, "O-oh yea. Hi, what can I do for you?" I giggled at the sight "I just wanted to know if we could sit with you." I said hopefully. Smiling at the white headed boy I hoped he would he was so hands- no no no no! Not going to do that again I said to myself, my smile faltering. "Um sure." He said sheepishly smiling. We all sat down and Rapunzel and I sat next to him because he knew us from our classes with him, his face turning bluer with every second. "Um, are you ok? Your face is turning blue." I said warily. "Oh!" he said turning a different shade of blue "Um yea. It's pretty normal for me" I nodded. Then suddenly a gust of cold wind came and instinctively I leaned to him but as soon as I touched him I jumped back "S-sorry." I muttered. _Geese he's cold! _I thought rubbing my arms; I had goose bumps all over. I shivered and but my crop jacket back on but even that didn't help. I shivered and ate my sandwich listening in on our conversation.

Again, North changes the conversation t Christmas and we were talking about the party. I noticed jack kind of playing with his food so I came up with an idea "Hey Jack you can come to our party, it'll be at my house." I said smiling at his as he looked up at me his face turning blue again. "Tooth!" Bunny yelled looking directly at me in shock. "What?" I said smugly "You guys were all talking about it in front of him so it's only fair." And with that I turned to Jack "what do you say?" "Um, sure!" he said cheerfully "As long as kangaroo over there doesn't object." He hid a smug smile as Bunny burst out "KANGAROO! Listen here mate I am NOT a kangaroo." He said facing Jack. "If you're not a kangaroo," he said getting into the heated conversation "Then what are you?" he said glaring daggers at Bunny. "I'm Bunny, The HUMAN Bunny." He said angrily "People are friends with me." He said hitting home as Jack's trickster face fell replacing it's self with a frown.

Sandy 'whof'ed and tugged on North's pant leg and motioned for him to step in. "Jack, Bunny." He said changing the mood into a cheerful one "This is Christmas we are talking about," and with this he looked at Bunny "It is meant to be shared with everyone." Bunny grumbled and leaned back still a little upset and Jack resumed playing with his food. I could tell that he was hurt by what bunny had said so I put my hand on his shoulder as he looked up with a blue face. "Hey," I said soothingly "It's ok. We're your friends. So, are you going to come or not?" I said a smile tugging on my mouth.

"Um, I guess." He said blankly. My stomach did flips for some unknown reason as I smiled at him. North, getting in yet again into his favorite subject, joyfully turned to jack sand said "Okay now I must tell you about gift rules, da? We each get gist for each other and at the end of the party we hand them out." He smiled and bragged "I always get the best gifts." He said as we all chuckled. North always loved to brag about that. One year I tried to compete with him but boy had I lost. By a lot.

The lunch bell rang and we all got up to put our trays away and head to class. I shivered at a sudden cold gust came over and warmly greeted it with a "Hi Jack!" 'Hey," he said nonchalantly "What class do you have next? You guys are the only people I know so I was just wondering if I had any other classes with you." My face flushed and my cheeks were hot. I knew he probably didn't mean it like he liked me but I couldn't help from my imagination wandering a little. "Um I have Science next." I mumbled. "Oh me too." He said looking everywhere but me. Was he embarrasses by me? My happiness faded, he probably didn't want to hang out with the weird-colorful-tooth-obsessed girl. "Well I guess I can walk with you there then." He said his face turning blue again "Do you think I could sit next to you?" he said as my heart fluttered "I-I mean because I don't know anyone else in that class and-" "Of course!" I said stopping him in mid-sentence. I couldn't help it, I was so excited.

We stopped at our lockers before we went to class. I couldn't wait to learn more about the mysterious snowy haired boy named Jack.


	3. Thoughts

** Hey guys. sorry i havent updated in like, 3 weeks but life has been pretty busy. (;^_^) i feel so bad about this chapter too. im so sorry for this crap. I didn't even want to post it but i figured you guys had waited so long i had to post SOMETHING. Someone died in my family so that was sad and kinda slowed me down an it wasn't helping that my computer got a virus. great. on the bright side I have been working on trying to get a tumblr so i can post my art. it's going to be hard though because i use Microsoft paint and I don't use a drawling tablet. yea, im just soooo smart. anyways im sooooo sorry and i understand if anyone hates me(╥﹏╥****)**

**(since i forgot to put all the disclaimers in the last chapters i suppose i will just put them on now)DISCLAIMER: i don't own these characters they are inspired by dreamwork's rise of the guardians.**

**(the art used for my user thing isn't mine. I didn't ask permission so if it is wrong please tell me and i will change it. i don't want to be an art thief)**

Thoughts

Jack had been lost in thought. He was sitting under a tree with his lunch, keeping his distance from the crowded lunch room. H bit into the bland sandwich and swallowed. The wind ruffled his hair as he sat cross-legged on the ground. Only one thing was on his mind.

Tooth.

Yup, as weird as it might sound, he COULD'NT get his mind off Tooth. He tried thinking of snow but it made his mind wonder what she would look like with little snowflakes dusting her eyelashes or in her hair. He shook the thought off, she probably didn't even like him back **(you and I both know he was dead wrong :3) **He had tried this about 5 times with different subjects but eventually gave up and let his mind wander.

When he heard footsteps behind him he groaned and looked down "Whoever it is I didn't take your lunch money so go away." _What could they want with me? I didn't do anything bad or trickster-y today. At least I think so._

"Oh well we tried." Said a sarcastic voice as one of the people walked away. I heard little complaints and smirked, someone was dragging him back. "Jack," a

Musical voice said as I almost jumped out of my seat on the ground "I'm Tooth; you're in my Math class, remember?" I could feel it. I was blushing. Like crazy might I add. My face was blue and the sky and it looked like I had just dumped my head in paint, minus my hair. I looked up "O-oh yea. Hi, what can I do for you?" I said and made a side note to smack myself later of how utterly stupid I sounded. She giggled confirming my suspicion that I looked ridiculous. "I just wanted to know if we could sit with you." She said. I didn't even have to think it over "Um, sure" I said smiling.

She and her friends sat down around me, Tooth and her friend from art class sitting closest to me. I couldn't help but blush, she was sitting right next to me! She turned to me and asked with genuine worry "Um, are you ok? Your face is turning blue." _Shit!_ "Um, yea. It's pretty normal for me." At this time the wind decided to be a pain in the ass and blow a what-they-thought-was-freezing gust of air towards Tooth who immediately reacted and leaned towards me. As soon as she touched my skin she jumped back in shock. I could see how cold she was, not only from the wind, but from me. I was like a living block of ice many people told me, but I was little then and had taken it as a complement. Now seeing her pull on her jacket and mutter an apology I made my heart ache. I liked the feeling of her warm, soft skin for the moment it had been there.

But I knew it would probably freeze her. I shook the thought off as my face got bluer and bluer. Everyone was talking about their Christmas party so I kind of tuned them out. I started to pick at my food and think. But my mind wandered to the girl next to me. Did she always wear such bright clothing? Thinking about it I rubbed my eye. I didn't mind, it suited her.

Suddenly Tooth turned to me "Hey Jack you can come to our party, it'll be at my house." She said smiling at me. "Tooth!" I heard one of them shout out. I think his name was Bunny. Ha-hah _Bunny. _Yet he sounded more like a kangaroo…. "What?" Tooth said with a shrug "You guys were all talking about it in front of him so it's only fair." She turned to me "What do you say?" "Um sure," I said a plan forming in my head "As long as the kangaroo over here doesn't object." "KANGAROO?!" she said his face getting red "Listen here mate I am NOT a kangaroo." "I your not a kangaroo," I said getting into the argument "Then what are you?" this was going to be fun. "I'm Bunny. The HUMAN Bunny." He said towering over jack "People are friends with me." That hurt. My scowl receded as I took a step back. He was right. But I would never admit it.

"Jack, Bunny." A tall Russian boy said putting his hand on our shoulders "This is Christmas we're talking about!" and he turned to Bunny "It is meant to be shared with everyone." I sighed. I swear right then I would have strangled him if the guy hadn't come in. As I went back to my seat I resumed playing with my food. _Damned kangaroo,_ I rambled on in my head _I swear one day I will get him back. _Right then a light, warm hand rested itself on my shoulder and I turned my head to meet worried eyes. "Hey," she said tilting her head sideways "It's ok. We're your friends. So, are you going to come or not?" I couldn't break eye contact "Um, I guess." I didn't want to look away, I wanted to get lost in her caring eyes but then she turned back to the group, her hand coming off my shoulder.

The conversation wore on North, as I learned that was his name, was doing most of the talking with a quick comment by someone in the group before he continues. For what seemed like a decade, it was finally over and as the bell rang we got up and went to throw away our trash. I spotted Tooth and walked towards her, shoving my hands in my hoodie pockets. "Hi Jack!" she said as I got close. As she turned around I greeted her back with a "Hey." Then the psychopath part of my brain took over "What class do you have next? You guys are the only people I know so I was just wondering if I had any other classes with you." I said then when I realized what I had said I turned my head to hide my blush. _What the hell were you thinking Jack?! _I screamed inside my head. "Um I have science next." She mumbled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her deflated expression and frowned. _Was she sad I asked?_ "Oh, me too." I said now finding a trash can very interesting.

_Buck up Jack_ my mind was saying_ if you don't do anything nothing is going to happen. _I inhaled and turned to look at her "Well I guess I can walk with you there then." I said my face turning blue for the ump-teenth time, "Do you think I could sit next to you?" I said then my eyes widened. _Oh shit! _"I-I mean because I don't know anyone else in that class and-" "Of course!" she interrupted a smile painted on her face, her cheeks rosy. She looked… amazing. That was a good word to describe her. Her colorful high-low skirt billowed a little in the wind and her light pink, sleeveless, collar top complementing her amethyst eyes and highlighted hair pulled into a slightly sloppy bun. She was beautiful and it was as simple as that.

But it didn't mean she liked him the same way. For all he knew she was just trying to be nice to him. He plastered a fake, small smile on his Face. Walking by her side I led her to her locker while she chatted on about the new dentist internship opening this summer and was deciding if she would go. I chuckled to myself; she was a strange girl alright

It felt like I never touched the ground the whole time. I couldn't help it thought. This was _teeth _we were talking about. I couldn't stay calm. I had explained every little detail about them I was completely wore out by the time we arrived at the classroom. I smiled to myself as I walked towards my seat, Jack trailing behind me.

The best part was that Jack actually listened! His crystal blue eyes didn't wander around the room, his pale face looking all around. He looked me straight in the face and genuinely listened to me ramble on like a lunatic. I smiled to myself. Maybe he did care.

_No, no, no!_ I said shaking the idea off._ That's not possible! There is no way he would fall for a girl like me. _Frowning as I sat down I opened up my science binder and leaned down to grab my lab book from my bag. As I took out my peacock print pencil I felt like someone was watching me. I turned to see his crystal blue eyes staring back at me.

When we walked into the classroom I immediately took the seat next to her. I couldn't help but feel giddy inside like a fourth grader with his first crush. I hope it wasn't showing. As I took out my science materials I sensed something was wrong. I turned to look at Tooth to see her chewing on the tip of a multi-colored pencil, her face twisted in worry. What was wrong? Was it me? Or am I just overreacting?

She slowly turns to face me and I got lost in her purple-ish pink eyes. They reminded me of fresh flowers. I detected a hint of disappointment in them and I shot her a little 'are you alright?' look. She weakly nodded but I could tell something was still bothering her but I couldn't ask her because right then the teacher decided now would be a great time to start class. _How convenient. _I thought annoyed. Science class wore on and every now and then I would look at her to see if I could find out what was wrong.

She didn't do anything out of the ordinary that I could notice. She was attentive to the teacher as usual and didn't misbehave or drift off into a daydream like she, being her A+ student self, would never do.

Something was off with her. I didn't know what it was, but I was dying to know.


End file.
